1. Technical Field
The invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for optimizing efficiency of an audio system.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems, such as home theater systems, home audio systems, vehicle audio/video systems are well known. Such systems typically include multiple components that include a sound processor driving loudspeakers with amplified audio signals. Multimedia systems may be installed in an almost unlimited amount of configurations with various components. In addition, such multimedia systems may be installed in listening spaces of almost unlimited sizes, shapes and configurations. The components of a multimedia system, the configuration of the components and the listening space in which the system is installed all may have significant impact on the audio sound produced.
Once installed in a listening space, a system may be tuned to produce a desirable sound field within the space. Tuning may include adjusting the equalization, delay, and/or filtering to compensate for the equipment and/or the listening space. Such tuning is typically performed manually using subjective analysis of the sound emanating from the loudspeakers.
Once tuned, an audio system will have a certain power consumption behavior. Depending on the particulars of the tuning solution including the filtering, a tuned audio system can be made to consume different amounts of power by distributing energy in different ways to the various speakers that are present in the system. The power consumption outcome can depend on the decisions of the individual who tuned the system and/or the parameters that were entered into the automated audio system tuning software.
There is a need for an automated tuning system that factors power consumption in generating tuning settings. There is also a need for a way of providing the user with information regarding power consumption relative to alternative configurations of the audio system performance.